dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 5 Page 2
Gohan wondered this to, and then felt many energy signals from behind him. He turned around and saw the train behind them! Gohan yelled, “IT’S BEHIND US!” Ron shook the steering wheel to make them inches above the train, and then stepped on the gas to get there before anyone. Later, it had turned dark and they soon saw the castle before them. Ron said, “Welcome home Harry.” Harry then said, “Welcome to Hogwarts Gohan.” Gohan said, “Awesome.” Then, Ron tried to descend the car, but made it shake violently as it fell. Gohan yelled, “Watch out for that”- CRASH!!!! They kept moving, breaking branches to slow them down. Pretty soon they stopped. Gohan muttered, finishing his sentence, “Tree.” Ron complained, “My wand broke. Mum’s going to kill me!” Then, the tree shook all around, it’s branches hitting the car from every direction. Harry yelled, helping his friends get out of the car, “It’s alive!” Gohan asked, as he grabbed his bag with his capsules in it, “Is it rip off catch phrases week or something?!” Soon the tree stopped, letting go of the car. As the car drove near Hagrid’s hut, it opened it’s doors and spat out the boys and their luggage, then drove away. Gohan said, as he stood up, “How about we take the train next time?” As they walked down the halls, Ron and Harry pointed toward the Great Hall, where the 1st years were being sorted. Harry then asked, “Wait a minute. Where’s Snape? He isn’t with the others.” Gohan asked, “Whose Snape?” Ron answered, “Potions teacher, the worst thing I’ve ever seen in school besides Malfoy. Maybe he’s ill.” Harry then suggested, “Or maybe he left!” “Or maybe,” They heard a cold voice say, “I’m behind you wondering why you arrived late.” The boys turned to look into the eyes of Snape. Gohan thought this guy put motor oil in his hair. Snape turned to Gohan, “You, you’re that late starter correct?” Gohan nodded. Snape said, “Get at the back of the 1st years and wait to be sorted. Because you are not in a house yet, unfortunately you will not be punished, but you better pray you won’t have me. Once you have been sorted, report to Professor Dumbledore, he said you would have no trouble finding him. As for you two,” he looked at Harry and Ron, “Follow me.” Snape walked away, and Harry and Ron followed suit. They said, “Good luck.” Gohan nodded. He then walked toward the 1st year line, which was made of nervous and excited 11 year olds. He looked around the room, and saw a hat that started to sing. Gohan thought I’ve heard some disturbing and horrible things my life, but that singing hat takes the cake. When it finished, everyone applauded. A woman said, who Harry told him was Professor McGonagall, “When I call your name, please come up.” As she called names, Gohan scanned the tables. He saw different colors above the tables, and candles floating above the hall. He then saw his friends at a table with red above it. He remembered Harry telling him that he and the others were at Gryffindor, so he assumed that that was the Gryffindor table. He then saw Malfoy and two gorilla like children at a table with green. He identified that table as Slytherin, and hoped he wouldn’t end up there. When Ginny was announced into Gryffindor, he saw the others applauding wildly. He joined in and yelled, “Good job Ginny!” She smiled and blushed when she heard Gohan, then joined Hermione and her brothers. Then, Gohan saw Dumbledore approach the podium, causing silence to come over the students. Dumbledore announced, “Now we have a late starter for 2nd year, and I expect you all to treat him with the same respect that you do to your fellow housemates.” Professor McGonagall stated, “Gohan Son.” Then Gohan walked toward the front, hearing voices everywhere as if they heard of him. He read a few of there minds to hear what was going on, and grinned. I guess some of these people realized dad was in those World Martial Arts tournaments. And a lot of people know I won that tournament that Bojack was at (I believe Gohan won that one because Hercule wasn’t in it, he was a bonus for the winner. And they never said Gohan didn’t win it) Gohan sat in the chair, and felt the hat being placed on his head. He then heard a voice say ~You are very difficult to put in, Mr. Son, a little more then young Harry Potter~ Gohan thought *You can read minds?* ~Yes, and you are very special Gohan. Half Saiyan, Super Saiyan to be exact, fought Frieza, even defeated that tyrant Cell, you have a very interesting past~ *Thanks, I guess, so what have you come up with?* ~If you want to know, you are kind, smart, talented, but what concerns me is that little bit of anger you had when you fought Cell. So where to put you~ *If I may say something, anywhere but Slytherin* '' ''~Forgive for saying this, but I’ve heard this almost same conversation a year ago, so I’ll say the same thing as I did then. You could do great things in Slytherin Gohan; I can see it in your head. It can help you greatly for the future~ *Thanks, but I’ll take my chance and go for another house* ~Well, if you insist, congratulations, you are in the house of~ “GRYFFINDOR!!” Everyone applauded as Gohan walked to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled. He then said, “Let the feast begin.” Gohan grinned, “He’ll regret saying that.” Gohan dived into several dishes and ate a lot more then usual, possibly because of the exciting things that happened to him today. Everyone stared in awe, disgust, and amusement at Gohan. Hermione introduced Gohan to everyone, who congratulated him on being in Gryffindor. Gohan then remembered, “Oh, I’ll see you later guys, I have to go talk to Dumbledore.” He then ran out of the hall, going to wherever Dumbledore’s energy signal was. He stopped in front of a gargoyle. The Gargoyle said, “Password?” Since Gohan didn’t know the password, he read the stone monster’s mind. “Lemon Drop.” Gohan announced. The gargoyle moved aside so Gohan could walk through. Gohan then walked into the bright room, wondering what the headmaster wanted. Chapter 6 Category:Fan Fiction